Brief Encounter
by sashadavidovna
Summary: A werewolf and a Death Eater walk into a bar. Laughs do not ensue.


**Brief Encounter**

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Lupin!"

Remus's head jerked up at the all-too-familiar voice. "Regulus! I…"

"Long time no see," Regulus interrupted, sliding smoothly into the booth across from Remus without waiting for an invitation. He tossed his head, flipping the dark hair from his eyes in a gesture that made Remus's stomach twist in pained recognition. "What on earth brings you to such a foul haunt of darkness and depravity? Tired of playing my brother's pet werewolf?"

"So much for Slytherin subtlety," Remus said sourly, as the conversation at the neighboring booths and tables stilled.

Regulus grinned. "We're subtle when it suits us. The rest of the time, why make the effort?"

"This _was_ my favorite pub."

"What? This shithole?" Regulus's eyebrows shot up. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the type."

"I'm a werewolf. Do you think I have the money to pay for anything better?"

"Take Sirius's. He's got plenty." Regulus shrugged, settling himself more comfortably in the booth.

Remus scowled. "You sat down with me why?"

"Tsk, so rude. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid. We're practically brothers-in-law, after all."

"Really?"

"What, you thought I didn't know you were fucking my…?" Regulus paused mid-sentence, his pale eyes narrowing. "Unless, of course, you're not anymore. Is that your first pint?"

"Third," Remus said. "Cheers." He downed the rest of it in one swallow and licked a drop of foam off the corner of his mouth.

"Well, now," Regulus said thoughtfully. He was silent for a moment, before turning around and sweeping the dimly lit room with his gaze. "How about some service?" he demanded loudly.

The blond serving maid turned pale, but came over. "Very sorry, sir," she said, watching Remus with an expression that clearly indicated her expectation that he would turn into a slavering beast then and there.

"Over here, love," Regulus said, favoring her with a flash of the Black family's famous roguish smile. It was probably patented, that smile. In other situations and on another pair of lips, Remus had seen it turn perfectly reasonable human beings into puddles of goo. Himself included.

He scowled at his mug and tilted it back to catch the last few drops on his tongue.

"I'll have what he's having," Regulus was saying. "Do you want another, Lupin?"

"I shouldn't," Remus said.

"Two," Regulus said, smiling even wider. His teeth gleamed in the dim light.

"Yes, sir," the barmaid said, looking a little glazed. She hurried off.

"What are _you_ doing in this shithole?" Remus said when she'd gone.

Regulus shrugged. "I was thirsty."

"Death Eaters not any more welcome than werewolves at the better places?"

Regulus's left eyebrow arched gracefully upwards in another, considerably less pleasant patented Black family expression. "Death Eaters go wherever they like. Especially," he grinned toothily, "rich Death Eaters."

"Ah, to be Lucius Malfoy," Remus said. "Or his rentboy."

Regulus scowled. "I don't know what you're implying, Lupin…"

"Of course you do, but I was being deliberately facetious. You have plenty of money by yourself now that Sirius has been disinherited, you don't need Malfoy's."

"Sirius is still complaining about that? Merlin! It didn't matter one jot that he was disinherited. That idiot Alphard…" Regulus's mouth snapped shut mid-sentence. "Never mind."

"By all means, go on," Remus said. "Ill-advised explosions of bad temper are always revealing."

Regulus scowled and pressed his lips together tighter, ignoring Remus's smile. "Look, here come our pints," he said, turning his grin back on for the serving maid. "Thanks, love." The girl blushed scarlet and scurried away again as soon as she'd deposited the drinks. "She must be new," he said, looking after her.

"Too bad for her you're fucking Lucius Malfoy," Remus said, taking a large swallow of ale and setting it back on the table with a clunk.

"Your spies are pathetic compared to ours," Regulus snapped. "I've never fucked Lucius Malfoy in my life, nor would I."

"Only kissed his ass. Not really so far off, is it?"

Regulus laughed. "Everybody kisses Lucius Malfoy's ass. Our esteemed Minister included."

"If only he knew," Remus sighed melodramatically.

Regulus snorted. "Here's to being rich. Bottoms up!" He took an enormous swallow of the ale but choked in the middle. "In particular," he gasped, "rich enough to not to drink this goat's piss." He peered into the mug. "What the hell?"

"Here's to having a strong stomach," Remus said, draining his without batting an eye.

"You're inhuman," Regulus moaned.

"I am, actually," Remus said. "It does have a few advantages. May I?"

"Be my guest," Regulus said, shoving the rest of his pint across the table. A flicker of admiration passed over his face as Remus finished it in another long gulp. "I'm thinking it would be wiser _not_ to get in a drinking contest with you."

"Were you intending to?"

"I prefer wine anyway," Regulus said fastidiously. "Is there _anything_ palatable here?"

"I wouldn't know. This is what I can afford."

"Shall we experiment?" Regulus fished around in his robes and pulled out a small leather purse that clinked conspicuously when he set it on the table.

"No," Remus scowled.

Regulus shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, slipping out of the booth and going to harangue the barkeeper.

"They have champagne," he said smugly, sliding back into the booth a few minutes later.

"Are we celebrating?"

An odd expression passed over Regulus's face. "In a manner of speaking," he said.

"May I know what?"

"No," Regulus said shortly.

Remus shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Regulus stared at him for a moment, then passed a hand across his face, looking suddenly tired. "I can't believe I'm … that is, how is my brother these days?"

"What, when we broke up or in general?"

"In general."

Remus shrugged. "The same as ever. With a dash of the same as everybody else."

"How's that?"

"Fucking terrified."

"Sirius doesn't get scared," Regulus said. "He never did."

"He does now," Remus said. He cocked his head, looking at Regulus curiously. "I'd have thought that you'd enjoy having him frightened of you."

"Of _me_?" Regulus said distractedly. "Oh. No."

"He's frightened _for_ you, too," Remus said gently.

"I can take care of myself."

Remus shrugged. "Of course, but you're still his brother. His younger brother."

"Not anymore." Regulus was frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous," Remus said. "Blood can't be erased that easily. Or love."

Regulus's face twisted with sudden rage. "Why the fuck didn't you tell him that when he left?"

Remus blinked. "He wouldn't have listened."

"Fuck him," Regulus said. He blinked hard and looked away angrily. "Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him. And you, too. You didn't think, none of you thought…"

"Sixteen year olds generally don't," Remus pointed out. "And honestly, I'm not so sure twenty year olds are that much better."

"Fuck him," Regulus said again. "I don't need him anymore. I've done things he could only dream of." He was leaning forward in his chair, his body crackling with the same electricity that filled his brother, and Remus stared, fascinated, at the two splotches of color high on his cheekbones and his eyes, which were glittering with a mad, familiar light. He looked so like his…

He scowled. "What, torturing Muggleborns? Sirius would only dream of that in his nightmares."

Regulus flushed. "That's not what I meant. You don't know what I've done, Remus Lupin. You don't know anything."

"I'm sure I don't know the half of it. I do know that you and Bellatrix…"

"Fuck Bellatrix!" Regulus said, a little too loudly. The room went quiet for the second time that night and Regulus slumped back against the bench, putting his hands over his face, the electricity gone as soon as it had come. After a moment he looked up, his face set and pale. "I need something stronger," he said, and fled to the bar.

He returned with an entire bottle of scotch and no glass. Remus raised an eyebrow as he took a large swallow, grimacing against the burn.

"What exactly is going on?" he demanded.

Regulus grinned madly and tossed his head again. "I've left them, that's what. Fuck them all, fuck the whole world, I've left them!"

Remus blinked and shot a hasty look around the room. "Are you mad? He'll kill you!" he whispered, leaning across the table.

"Better that than…" Regulus frowned suddenly and closed his mouth. "It's too late now anyway," he finished after a moment.

"You could have been a spy. Dumbledore would…"

"Fuck Dumbledore. I didn't do it for him," Regulus snapped.

"Sirius…"

Regulus laughed hoarsely. "Sirius would tell me to go back to hell where I belong."

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "He loves you."

"He loves you, too," Regulus retorted. When Remus did not reply, his mouth twisted into a bitter mockery of a smile and he took another gulp of the scotch. He grimaced again at the taste and set the bottle down, fingering a tiny crease on the label. "Right then," he said after a moment. "I'm off. I imagine I have friends waiting for me at home and Mother hasn't been well. I wouldn't want them bothering her for too long."

"Friends?" Remus echoed.

"Yes of course," Regulus said, the twisted smile returning as he slid out of the booth and stood up. "It was good to see you again, Lupin."

"You..." Remus began, but Regulus shook his head.

"Give my regards to my brother," he said and then he was gone, a small pop as the air rushed in to fill the spot he had left the only sign that he had ever been there.


End file.
